The Feelings of One's Heart
by somethingcalledlove
Summary: How can a person truly love someone if they are deprived of what they want to have? Find out as Harry finally finds true love but doesn’t seem to know how to control his emotions. Draco finds new meaning for the word “Love”.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I own nothing related to anything owned by J.K. Rowling.**

Its Harry's 6th year and he is having relationship problems. He walking to the lake. This is because it is the only place he can be alone to think. He wants to know why he is feeling this way. He never wanted to be gay. What will happen when Harry finds out he has a burning desire for someone of the same sex. Will he confront his love? Or if he goes to tell his lover will anything try to stop him, maybe an odd occurrence or will his friends try to intervene.


	2. Chapter One: Issues with Homosexuality

"Why did it have to happen to me… WHY!, I don't understand it, I don't want to be gay.", Harry fought to himself as he sat at the edge of the lake.

"I don't want to be gay.. I don't want to.." Harry had started to cry as he said this to himself. "I've dated haven't I?", He started to talk to the lake.

"I've had tons of girls……. IT CAN'T BE… I REFUSE TO BE GAY!" , He screamed very loud as if he were being murdered.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"OK…Is that the word for miserable nowadays? ,He said. His voice dripped with sarcasm. Hermione knew what was wrong… She had heard him screaming as she walked towards him. But she knew that before hand and she didn't know why she had asked him the question.

"Why do u keep kicking yourself over something so dumb as this?" , she said as she sat down and tried to comfort him by putting her arm around him.

" I Don't know…",Harry leant into Hermione, as for comfort.

"I understand Harry but think of all the other gay wizards out there… you aren't the only one." Hermione said as to comfort him in some way.

"You still want to be my friend right Hermione?" Hermione smiled and said to Harry.

"Would I be sitting next to you right now?

They both giggled and hugged. "Ready to go back yet?", said Hermione.

"Not just yet… wait for it." ,Harry said as he pointed over the lake.

The sun had begun to rise, and it was a brand new day.

Yeah i know its short but i felt bad just leaving the prologue lol.. well i hope u like it. Tell me if u like it.  
I need your input so please review and any ideas on how the story should work.  
OH..also if u could if anyone has any comments on how to improve..please tell me in a review.  
TTYL I will update soon!


	3. Chapter Two: The Puzzling Meeting

Harry woke the next morning happier than his usual state. He had asked Hermione to not say anything to Ron about the gay thing. She agreed totally, Ron was to selfish and egotistical to care about Harry's gay problem. So they continued to act normal as a couple of days passed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Granger" Draco said as he had seen her in the hall.

Hermione was a bit shocked… Were was "Mudblood," she wondered and she continued to act normal.

"Hello Malfoy, no audaciously rude comments today." She said, pondering why Malfoy was being nice.  
"I fought about something last night. And I said to myself that I should try to be a better person. So no, no more calling you Mudblood."

Malfoy would have been friends with Hermione in earlier years, but she was in Gryffindor so that wouldn't happen.

Hermione would have been one of Malfoy's closest friends. She was his type, for friends, she was smart, keen and calm. A very good friend and ally indeed.

"So what do u need Draco", Hermione said trying to be nice.

"I was wondering if you could talk to Potter for me? We have a potions project due next week and I haven't seen him in weeks. I don't feel like failing so would you mind?", Draco said trying to be somewhat kind.

"Sure I will tell him…only because its for school work. Where would u like to meet him?", she said.

"Um…..I'll meet him outside Hagrid's Hut…at around 7:00pm….Ok?", he said.

"Fine…But can I ask you why you want to meet him so late?", she asked, she was quite puzzled.

"Oh well I can't be seen hanging out with Potter during daylight.. Now could I?", he said with a smirk of pure deception.

"Sure…..I'll tell him…but I don't know if I should be happy about it.", she said.

"Thanks!", he said as he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was getting ready for classes. He had brushed his teeth, put on his robes, got his wand, put on cologne, and got his wand, and tried to do something with that mop on his head. No success ever.

He continued to get ready as Ron walked in. Ron paused and so did Harry and the stared at each other for a moment and Ron broke the silence.

"WHAT ARE U STARING AT!", Ron said with a bellowing voice.

Harry didn't know why he couldn't stop staring. It was like he was in a trance. Finally after about 2 minutes…he snapped out of it.

"Sorry I was daydreaming.", he said making up the first excuse that popped in his head.

"It's ok, I just hate it when people stare at me.", Ron said.

"Well off to classes then?", Harry said trying to edge Ron out the room.

"Let's go or we are going to miss Lavender Browns daily.. "Oh I dropped my wand!" act. She bends over and shows her thong and that thing as a sight for gods!", Ron said with enthusiasm with every letter of the words he said.

Harry just smirked.. Trying to act normal as he could so Ron wouldn't notice anything was wrong.

----------------------------------------------

I know, I know lol…but I couldn't finish lol. I will write some more soon. Its not that good I need ideas lol. I will update real soon. Reviews inspire me lol. So review some more lol. Oh Yeah! I need an idea of how Harry and Draco should meet in the hall.. And no Draco is not going start molesting him. Funny but anyways thank you for the reviews. I hope u like it.

**Alora:** thank you for the comments lol the rest will be longer I promise lol.  
**Silverflames03:** I thank you for the review I hope to make the story better.


End file.
